nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
TachiDomoto Group
Tachi Domoto Group, wurde nach ihrem eigentlichen Gründer Tachi Domoto benannt, jedoch erlebte er diese Gründung nicht mehr, die Tachi Domoto Group wird von Harumi Domoto, Tachi´s Frau und Satomi Hayami geführt. Es gibt sie seit 2007. 2000 hätte Tachi fast Insolvens anmelden müssen, jedoch bezahlte ein Freundlicher Spender die Firma, angeblich war dies Seto Hagiwara. Alle Künstler sind beim Label Libion. Der erste Junge war Tatsuya Kahara, 2010 folgte ihm Temperature. Angel Complex gilt seit 2010 offizelle als Tachi Domoto Group Productions, jedoch tauchte Sayuris Name seit ihrem beitreit bei Color of Flower in der Liste der Artisten auf und gilt als Tachi Domoto Group Mitglied, besonders die Fans fügten sie dazu. Ab März.2010 gehören die Künstler des Label J.Ne-Hey zur Tachi Domoto Group dazu. Sie veranstallten seit 2007 Neujahres Feiern. Einige der Künstler, sowie alle Jr. Releasen unter dem Label MUSIC LOVE History Tachi Domoto war gerade 20 Jahre alt, als er Yusa bei einem Event in Fairytale traf und ihr anbot, sie unter Vertrag zu nehmen und sie groß raus zu bringen. Das Tachi zu dem Zeitpunkt kaum jemandem im Showbussnies kannte wusste Yusa zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, doch nach nur 2 Monaten hatte es Tachi Domoto geschafft, Yusa bei dem Label Libion unter zu bringen und konnte sie auf Platz 1 der Charts, er lernte Kazunari Tokio, kennen, der Tachi anbot ihm zu helfen ein Großer Unternehmen wie die Honda Music Group zu gründen und so wuchs Tachis Künstler, es folgte Harumi und auch seine ersten Auditions und die Übernahme von Siranja Nalujana zu seinen Schützlingen. Kabum Girls war seine erste Mädchen Gruppe, die 1978 Debütierte und alle Rekorde brach, auch in seinem Privat Leben verlief alles gut und Tachi heiratet 1980 Yusa, mit der er einen Sohn bekam. Für die Group, die bis zu dem Zeitpunkt von allen Tachi Family genannt wurde, wuchs weiter ein und veränderte sich mit der Auflösung von Kabum Girls, jedoch blieben alle Mädchen der Tachi Family erhalten, 1988 nahm er Sandy Noris auf, die, die Tachi Family nach ganz oben in den Charts brachte, von da an wurden sie nur noch die Tachi Sandy Family genannt. Nach dem Tachi 1995 in zweiter Ehe Harumi heiratete war es lange ruhig um ihn und seiner Company, jedoch Veranstallte er 1997 ein Casting für eine Mädchen Gruppe, es wurde Styling, die zu dem Zeitpunkt mit 16 Jahren, die Jüngsten waren, die bei einem Casting Teilnahmen um wieder voll dabei zu sein, wurde ab 2002 Castings für neue Idole veranstallte, wo dann auch die Band Color of Flower durch entstand. Diese widmete den Weg für die Tachi Domoto Group und weitere Erfolge. Mit Color of Flower, wurden erst Mals Units gebildet und es entstand eine größere Familie. Als Tachi im Jahr 2007 starb wurde die Tachi Sandy Family in Tachi Domoto Group umbedannt und verlor seine wohl wichtigste Gruppe Color of Flower jedoch blieben die Mädchen all bei der Tachi Domoto Group. Nach etlichen Jahren nach der Gründung und Idee von Tachi kam Tatsuya Kahara als erster Junge dazu und wurde 2010 mit Temperature als einer der einzigen Jungs aufgenommen. 2010 folgte auch Angel Complex als Offizelle Gruppe der Tachi Domoto Group. Ab 2010 soll es die Tachi Jr. geben die von den Älteren auf ihr leben als Idole vorbereitet werden sollen. Ende April.2010 werden 5 Ehemalige Mitglieder von Color of Flower der Tachi Group den Rückengehren und sich neue Wege suchen. 2011 kam die TDG Europa dazu. Im Mai.2011 folgte die Gruppe Idol School als neue Workshop Gruppe der TDG. Es soll auch eine Work Shop Gruppe für die Jungs gegründet werden. Nach der TDG Europa folgte im JuliTDG MenNeHonIIan, TDG Lonumea, TDG Kastelasia, TDG Raisen. Es wurde bekannt das aus dem Land Nasschaiu Members zur TDG Jr. kamen und es keine eigene TDG bekannt, da beide Länder eine Lange Freundschaft verbindet und sie direkte Nachbarn sind. Kurz nach der Auflösung von Styling wurde eine neue TDG Gruppe angekündigt Chaos JUMP. Momentan sind 314 Members in der TDG. Im Frühling.2011 wurden 11 TDG Gruppen gegründet, die jeweils auf Tour gehen würden um so die Zahl von 177 Members auf den Konzerten auf Maximal 25 zu senken. Die Gruppen heißen Cinderella Group, Double Group, Fly Group, Fight Group, Kiss Group, Nice Group, Trouble Group, Sun Group, Monster Group, Smile Group, Melody Group. Am 27.Oktober.2011 gab die TDG bekannt das alle Singles wie geplannt erscheinen würden, aber die nun kommenden Singles Charitiesingles werden würden, auch das die Members zusammen eine Gruppe gründen würden, diese heißt Family Dream. Am 07.November.2011 wurde die Workshop Gruppe für die Jungs mit dem Namen Idol Zone gegründet und eine Gruppe mit dem Namen Zer0_o vorgestellt. Seit 2012 gibt es eine Baby Agentur von Pino Domoto die auch zur TDG gehört. Hello Domoto Baby. Members Other Projects *TDG Europa *TDG MenNeHonIIan *TDG Lonumea *TDG Kastelasia *TDG Raisen Under Projects *Venus&Mars Entertainment *Tachi Jr. *Juliet Girls *Saki Aiba *BeautyfulNaked *Hello Domoto Baby Groups *Angel Complex *Temperature *ShadowBoy *Honey Peace *Chaos JUMP *Zer0_o Project Groups *Siranja Nalujana *COF27 *BAN35 Workshop Groups *Idol School *Idol Zone Solist *Channima *Melewana Schiwa *Okebina *Charlien Tomodach *Star Teresa *Elfa *Sayumi Ishikawa *Henriena Lexias *Kyaruna *Manolis Teker *Tatsuya Kahara *Taro Kumai Units * KaMi * Collection Dream * GeTa GuRu * MidoriMoon * TemperAngel * Christmas T.Angel * SUSHI A.T. * FAIRY * LovReaSon * PrincessRock * Newa Melunie * SHINNING LOVE * ROCK FLOWER * FLOWER POWER COLOR * White Flower * Wahhaa Artist *Tsubasa Misaki (Manager Angel Complex) *Aya Ishikawa *Sewana Lesida (Managerin von Idol School) *Kasuna Meina *Heriesa Schuma *Kanna Kotoko *Sayuri Hagiwara *Ai Suzuki Discographie *TachiDomoto Discographie *Color of Flower Discographie *Angel Complex Discographie *Temperature Discographie *Orange of Flower Discographie *Blue of Flower Discographie *Yellow of Flower Discographie *Red of Flower Discographie *MoonFlower Discographie *TearFlower Discographie *ShadowFlower Discographie *HappyFlower Discographie *ManiaHallo Discographie *Love Letters Discographie *Last8 Discographie *Get up! Dancers Discographie Former Artist and Group Group *Color of Flower *Kabum Girls *Flower Dream *High Flower *Honey Eyes *Comic Strip *Styling *M.A.R.A.S. Solist *Sandy Noris *Harumi *Yusa *Satomi Hayami *Yusa akaSayuri Hagiwara * Mari Kamei *Tami Ucheda Units *Orange of Flower *Mania Hallo *MoonFlower *MinaYo *3XMinami *BanBoom *IshiClan *Red of Flower *Blue of Flower *Yellow of Flower *TearFlower *ShadowFlower *HappyFlower *Love Letters *Last 8 *Get up! Dancers *Bad Boys *Kiss/Dance *Golden Twilight *Get up!Dancers feat. Boys *Color Generation *HelloStyling *Water Style *Bothers&Sisters *Revenge Angels *GenkiNine *KamiSushi *HoneyLove *Moon Ground *GOING *My Kiss *5Love *Three *MonsterLove Neujahres Countdown *'2007:' First Countdown 2007/2008 *'2008:' The Tachi Countdown 2008/2009 *'2009: 'This was 2009 come on 2010 2009/2010 *'2010': Countdown 2010/ 2011 *'2011': Fight Countdown 2011/2012 Concerte *Tachi Domoto Concerte *Color of Flower Concerte *Temperature Concerte *Angel Complex Concerte *Units Groups Concerte * See also *Ausstiegs Grund *Angel Complex Audition *Tachi Auditions *Generations from TDG *Member Farbe *Did you know...Secrets about TDG *Skandale & Negativepresse der TDG *Aktivitäten der Ehemaligen Members *Aktivitäten von TDG Castingteilnehmer *Familien der TDG *Release der TDG *TDG Subunits *TDG Units